epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7
'Dis Raps for Hire - Episode 7 '''is the seventh installment in the ''Dis Raps For Hire series. Lloyd helps DaGimmpy1 with 3 bullies at his school: Tyrance, William and Reshad. Suggestion Dear EPIC LLOYD. Every day for the last two years of my high school life ive had to put up with Three guys (Tyrance, William, Reshad) making fun of the way I walk because i Have to wear leg braces. They are all 19 have screwed up teeth with braces. Tyrance still sleeps with his older sister bc he's afraid. Reshad claims he shaves his head but he's bald. As for Will. He'll cry when he gets a paper cut And claim hes the greatest rapper that ever lived. He sucks...... Please LLyod. Help me out. - dagimmpy1" Lyrics You gutless boy wonders will buckle under the thunder Of dis raps seven, your unlucky number, bummer! Well, well, well, What do we have here? Tyrance, William, Reshad, the Three Fucksketeers. Raising hell everyday and making a tear. Of Gimmpy1's high school life for the last 2 year. I'm happy that you gave me this assignment to diss. This trio of pricks is a real three package of dicks. I'm the big, bad EpicLLoyd, come back with a fist. Huff -n- puff and go fucking H.A.M of these three little pigs. Gimp makes a fool of every dude in your cowardice crew. Can only mock how he walks, he'll never run from you! And he struts with a limp? 'Cause he's a goddamn pimp! Catch a glimpse of this man grip cane in his hand. And make a trick of every bitch in your click of hooligans. Rhinestone braces on his legs when he makes his stand. That's called spine fellas, y'all should try it sometime. But til then i'll continue to rhyme about you stinky vagines. I gotta rip these dickless, nitwit, dipshit, triplets. Can i get a witness? don't get it twisted! Your orthodontist is gonna get pissed. When i smack your teeth back to looking all British again. Gimmpy manned up and faced you all through all this. Reshad! You can't even face male pattern baldness. You shouldn't be picking on anyone with that name you've got. Dog, you just don't sound tough when you're called Reshad. Like 'Oh my god it's Reshad! What'll we do? He'll rub his shiny head and put a hairloss curse on you'! And Tyrance is a trash talking scaredy cat. You kiss your sister with that mouth? naaah, Don't answer that! But be afraid Tyrance, be very afraid. B.C you pissed off the wrong short, bald man today! And i don't mean Reshad! (Starts Talking) 19 and you're losing your hair huh? That is rough brother. Hopefully you're a brother, that at least softens the blow. I was like 23 when I started losing my hair and that was hard, but like i made it through my teens at least, you know? I mean, i would feel really bad for you if you weren't such a prick. But since your are, Fuck you then. (Ends talking) So shut your cake holes, you two a-holes. Before I take, hold and break both your legs and make a brace with the bones. Stay home! And take that poser friend you've got. With the dirty air force ones. Yeah I haven't forgot! 'Cause as for the greatest rapper that ever lived. well, where there's a Will there's a way to be a weepy little bitch. Waaaaa!!! i just got a paper cut! And I also found out that me and all my friends suck! This is like high school fellas, and you're too old for that shit! You're nineteen and you idiots haven't even graduated. But I get it I guess, you don't wanna leave yet. Your high school rep I bet's the best your small lives ever get. But get over it! And face your bleak futures like men. And don't ever fuck with an EpicLlyod fan ever again! The end! Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire 7 Category:Epic Lloyd